Green with Red Jealousy
by highlander2973
Summary: Now an honorary Titan with control of his powers, Red Star is now able to go forth and see the world that he previously only knew through postcards and the Internet. The Russian powerhouse owes it all to his new friend Starfire, so he decides to make his
1. Chapter 1

Title: Green w/ Red Jealousy

Rated: K+

Synopsis: Now an honorary Titan with control of his powers, Red Star is now able to go forth and see the world that he previously only knew through postcards and the Internet. The Russian powerhouse owes it all to his new friend Starfire, so he decides to make his first visit abroad to Jump City to pay a visit to the Tamaranian beauty. But when the former Soviet Union's ultimate soldier begins to crush on Star, Robin is finally forced to deal with his own feelings for her. But has the Boy Wonder waited too long?

CHAPTER ONE

Daybreak came early as it always did this time of year in Siberia. In summers, it wasn't unusual for the sun to rise around 5am. Red Star had trained himself to rise before the sun did. Not uncommon for soldiers to rise before the sun...even in mother Russia. The young soldier went about his morning routine just as he always did. But now, things were different. He now had control of his power, and was no longer forced to live a life of isolation, away from people.

It had been a few months since he helped the Titans defeat the Brotherhood of Evil and their cronies. Getting out of Siberia and into action...defeating evil...it was everything he had ever wanted to do since enlisting in the Russian army. But still, years of isolation took its toll on him. He was so used to being by himself that he had forgotten what it was like to be in the company of people, much less have friends his own age. It felt awkward, being at the Tower for the victory celebration afterwards.

But thankfully, there was someone there to help him overcome his awkwardness. The same person who had convinced him not to hide from people.

_"I am not like you Starfire, mine is a power I cannot keep inside..."_

_"Then do not. The greater the struggle against your power the more it resists. Embrace what you have inside. Let it become you...and you will find what you are meant to be."_

Starfire had taught him there was no reason to hide anymore. No reason to live a life of isolation. Before he had left the Tower to return home, he recalled that conversation he had with her.

"Must you leave so soon? It seems like you have only just arrived here!"

"I am sorry Starfire, but General Raskov is anxious for me to return to the homeland. We are going to rebuild the village, but once that is finished I will have much of the free time I once had."

"Oh, then please do return once you have the free time again. You are welcome here any time! Promise that it will not be long before we see you again."

"I promise, Starfire. And thank you again for everything you have done for me. It is appreciated more than you will ever know."

"I welcome you. Do not become a stranger, please visit when you can."

The memory brought a smile to Red Star's face. The young man finished his breakfast of pokhlebka and went back to his bedroom. On his dresser, there were photos of his friends in the army, a group photo of the Titans, and a postcard of the beach. Ever since he was a boy, going to the beach had been a dream of his. But growing up poor, living in a landlocked country like Russia, and being from such a cold environment had put that dream well out of reach. Up until now.

"I shall take Starfire up on her offer." he told himself. The young man packed a bag of clothes, enough for a few days, walked outside, and took off into the night sky, anxious to go back to Jump City, and see his new friends.

"DUDE, NO FAIR YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Beast Boy stared at the screen intently as he was locked in a cyberspace battle with his girlfriend.

"What's the matter BB, is your pride getting stomped because you're getting stomped by a girl!"

"Oh, that's it! You're going down!"

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that..."

Terra had been back on the team for only a couple of months, ever since her amnesia had worn off. The Titans determined it must have been a side effect from having been in a state of suspended animation for so long. But Beast Boy didn't care, all he knew was that Terra was back, and that was good enough for him.

"Yo! I've got winner!" said Cyborg as he walked into ops, coming up behind the sofa as Beast Boy and Terra continued playing. "Who's winning?"

"That would be me," said Terra as she continued pressing on buttons in rapid succession.

"What? Man, are you letting her kick your butt again? C'mon dawg,"

"Drop it Cyborg..." said Beast Boy as he too was furiously punching away on his controller.

This only prompted laughter out Cyborg. Over in the dining area Raven was busy reading away on her latest novel as Robin read the daily paper. The door to ops swung open and Starfire flew in, in a bubbly mood as she always was.

"Robin?"

At first there was no response, Robin continued to read his article.

"Robin? Please forgive my interruption, are you occupied?"

Raven looked over her book and saw that Starfire was looking right at the paper that Robin was using to cover himself. She rolled her eyes, and continued reading her book.

"Just a second Star, let me finish this story."

After another minute Robin dropped the page, "What is it Star?"

"Robin, I am wondering...are you busy this coming end of week?"

Suddenly, all of the Titans had stopped what they were doing to look around at the dining area of the common room.

"Uh, I don't think so Star, why?"

"Oh! Robin there is this activity within the city occuring and I am anxious to see it! I am informed that-"

"I'm sorry Star, I've got other plans."

"But...you just said that-"

"I'm sorry, but I forgot that I've gotta update some training files this weekend. Maybe some other time, ok?"

Starfire lowered her eyes and tried to hide her disappointment, "Very well,"

"Yo, Star! What's going on? Maybe I can go with you instead..."

"No, it is not important, Cyborg, thank you very much, though." she said, as she flew out of the room without another word.

Robin had resumed reading his paper, until he felt four sets of eyes burning holes into his very soul. He dropped the paper to see everyone staring at him.

"What!"

Terra and Beast Boy said nothing, resuming their game. But Cyborg and Raven were not as quick to let him off the hook.

"..._training files_?"

"Just drop it, Raven. Okay?"

"Y'know Robin..."

"What Cyborg!" said the boy wonder, dropping his paper and staring at the half robot.

"Forget it, it's not worth arguing with you anymore...but one of these days..."

"Yeah, yeah, look just drop it okay?"

"OH YEAH, making my comeback!" said Beast Boy as he had Terra's player pinned against the wall...

"Just one more move and-"

But Beast Boy's victory was not to be fulfilled as the Gamestation was overridden by a communication signal coming in to the Titan mainframe.

"What! Nooooooooo!"

"Looks like I'm still undefeated! WOOT!"

"That's enough guys," said Robin. "There's a signal coming in from one of the communicators, coming from...Red Star? Onscreen."

_"Hello, my comrades!"_

"Red Star. Good to hear from you. Is there a problem?"

_"No, there is no problem my friends. I am only calling to inform-"_

"RED STAR!" said Starfire as she entered the room. "It is wonderous to hear from you! Is something wrong?"

_"No Starfire, as I was saying before, I am calling to inform you that I am going to be in Jump City tomorrow. Is it acceptable for me to come visit?"_

"You betcha, Red..." said Cyborg, "we'll get the guest room ready for ya!"

"This is wonderous news!" added Starfire, "we look forward to your visit!"

Robin couldn't help but notice Starfire's excitement, but didn't pay it much mind.

"We'll expect to see you tomorrow Red Star,"

_"Affirmative, Red Star...out."_

"Um, who's that?" asked Terra.

"Red Star, he's this Russian dude who helped us beat the Brotherhood of Evil."

Terra giggled slightly, "He's kinda cute..."

"Oh, we must prepare for Red Star's arrival! We must make him feel at home for he does not get away from his own home so often! Perhaps if we make some of the home stew that he is accustomed to and if we make the snow that exists in his environment and if we were to-"

"Starfire!"

"Oh, I am sorry Robin, It is just that I am very excited that our friend is coming to visit! I will help prepare the guest room so that he will be comfortable!"

Starfire flew out of the room quickly, generating a curious stare from Robin.

"I've never seen her get this excited before..." he said, walking out of ops.

"Gee, I wonder why..." added Cyborg, following shortly thereafter.

Open to any and all comments and constructive criticism...thanks!


	2. Ch 2 All Bets Are Off

Green With Red Jealousy

Chapter 2

All Bets Are Off

General Raskov looked over various blueprints of what was becoming the new village just outside of what was Leningrad. Things were moving ahead of schedule thanks to the help of Captain Kovar, aka Red Star. As he gazed outside his window he saw children playing on the new playground. It was the first priority of Red Star's that the children have a place to play.

"General Raskov,"

The time hardened leader looked up from his desk to see the young hero standing in his doorway.

"Captain Kovar, I did not expect to see you again so soon."

"I came to see if anything else was needed, sir."

"No Captain, you have already done more than required. We expect to be finished soon."

"I see the children are making good use of the new playground."

"Yes, they seem to enjoy it quite well," the General said with a smile and a small chuckle.

"Sir, I came to inform you that I plan on leaving for America..."

This caught the old General's attention...

"For America? For good?"

"No, sir. I do not plan on leaving mother Russia. I am just going to visit, but I will return soon."

"Ahh, I see. Going to see your new friends."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, if anyone has deserved to take some time to relax and have fun, it is you."

"Yes, sir. I was not sure if I needed your permission or not."

"You are no longer under any type of obligation to the army, Captain. You no longer take orders from me."

"Yes, sir. But, given the circumstances of my...well...being. I was not sure...is the 'perfect soldier' not still a top secret project."

"No, Captain. The project ended with you. And that was a long time ago, under the Soviet government. A new regime is in place now. The cold war is over Kovar, go and have some fun with your friends."

A smile came across Red Star's face.

"Thank you General, I will be with the Titans if you should need me for anything."

Red Star left the command center, taking his belonging he had packed and took off into the night sky, heading north over the arctic sea and towards the the US mainland.

A few hours later as General Raskov was preparing for bed a loud knock came at his door. As he approached the door the rapping became louder.

"Yes, Yes, I am coming."

But when he answered the door a look of shock came across his face. There, standing before him was someone he thought he would never see again. Someone he hadn't seen in years, since the height of the cold war.

"Hello, General...may I come in?"

"Of...of course Agent Renikova...it's good to see you again. Please come in."

Agent Renikova. During the height of the cold war he was a high ranking operative in the Soviet Union's KGB. A no nonsense type of man, he was personally picked by the Soviet's Premier to oversee the top secret "perfect soldier" experimental project.

He made his way over to the table, removing his coat, Fedora hat and signature sunglasses that were standard issue for the former Soviet's secret service.

"Is good to see you again, Mr. Renikova. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"You will not be so pleased to see me when you hear what I have to say, General. Intelligence operatives tell me that Captain Kovar has left. Are you aware of this?"

"Well, yes. But-"

"General, you were tasked with making sure that his secret stayed here in Siberia. You have failed in honoring your commitment."

"Mr. Renikova, with all due respect...Kovar is no threat to national security. He now has control over his power."

"Control is an irrelevant issue here General," said the man with an icy glare, "...if Kovar's secret is shared with the rest of the world, then how long will it be before other nations begin their own 'perfect soldier' projects? Where is he headed?"

The General just stood looking at him, not responding.

"I _said_...where is he headed?"

"...to America." Raskov said without emotion.

"...to AMERICA? You would allow the secrets to fall into the hands of the Americans! Our enemy!"

"Renikova, America is no longer the enemy. Let go of the past. Kovar has no desire to see what happened to him happen to others. The cold war is over."

"...from your point of view. We had a deal General, and you have failed to honor it. Captain Kovar's secret must not be allowed to be revealed further. As far as I am concerned, all bets are off."

"What are you planning to do, Renikova? I assure you that he is not a threat!"

"Kovar must be eliminated. If you attempt to assist him, you will be arrested as an enemy of the state. I bid you good day, General."

Raskov only stared as Agent Renikova left.

"I must attempt to alert Kovar, somehow. He is in great danger."

Back at the tower Starfire was busy preparing for Red Star's arrival. Humming to herself she went about making sure there were clean linens on the bed and that everything was in order.

"Hey, Star."

"Oh, Robin. You startled me! Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong. I...just...um...wanted..."

"Yes?"

"Uh...is everything ready for Red Star?"

"Oh, yes Robin! I am so excited that he is coming to visit! Are you not excited as well?"

"Uhhh...sure Star," he said half heartedly, "Cyborg is monitoring the scanners looking for him, I guess he should be here any time now."

"Glorious! I shall go assist Cyborg with looking for him!"

Starfire left to go down the hall before Robin called out to her one more time.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yes?" she asked with that same infectious smile that could brighten the darkest parts of the galaxy. The same one that made Robin feel like he'd spent too much time on the Gravitron at the local fair.

"Ummm...never mind...it's not important."

"Very well, I shall see you later, Robin"

When Starfire was out of sight the Boy Wonder leaned back against the wall and let himself sink to his knees.

_"Darn it! Why can't I do this!"_ he thought to himself. _"It's just six stupid words! 'Hey Star, wanna go out sometime?' But nooo, you gotta choke just like you do every time!" _

Robin closed his eyes and breathed in a deep sigh, letting the air slowly exhale through his nose.

_"I just don't get it. I've been up against psychotic villains, giant monsters, and robot commandos and I can't even ask a girl out on a date. What's wrong with me? Why do I gotta put up these walls every time I have to deal with her?"_

Suddenly the answer came as he felt that familiar presence enter his mind.

_**"Do you really want the honest answer to that or are you just ranting as usual?"**_

_"Now's really not a good time, Raven..."_

_**"When is it ever? Look, how many times do I have to tell you? Get over it, Robin."**_

_"Drop it, Raven."_

_**"Fine...we'll play the game...but if you need help with those 'training files' this weekend just ask..."**_

_"Very funny..."_

Robin picked himself up off the floor and headed for the gym. He knew that a good old fashioned work out was just the thing he needed to deal with his pent up energy.

"I've got his signal, he's over northern Canada. He should be here within the hour, Star." Cyborg said, looking at the GPS Titan Comm locater system on the ops screen.

"GLORIOUS! Oh, I cannot wait!" said the red haired beauty as she flew back and forth from one end of the room to the other. "I shall go to the roof and wait for his arrival!"

"Wait up, Star...I'll go with you. I wanna meet this guy and see if I can believe the hype..." said Terra as she followed Star out of the room.

"Dude, Star's going all ga-ga over this guy..." said Beast Boy from the couch. "I don't get how that dude can live in such a cold place anyway...BRRRR..."

"Hmmm...that's strange..."

"What is?" said Raven as she got up from the table where she was reading.

"Something's interfering with our tracking system...almost like another tracking system is crossfading into it..."

"Hacking into our system?"

"No, another system crossing with ours...it's like we're not the only ones tracking him..."

"Well, maybe it's just interference or something..."

"Could be...yeah, you're probably right. I'm sure it's nothing. C'mon, lets go to the roof and be hospitable."

"I don't do welcome wagons..."

"...suit yourself. C'mon B..."

"Okay, do you think Red Star likes playing video games?"

Meanwhile, at a top secret location under Moscow's Red Square, a group a suited agents looked over screens as one got up and reported to Renikova.

"Sir, we have his signal. We believe he is headed to Jump City. On the US's western seaboard."

"Excellent work, comrade. Prepare an assault team and go to Jump City. Get in, find him, take him out, get out. Be quiet about it. This is what you've been trained to do. Take him out."

Open to any and all criticism as usual.


End file.
